


Black Swan

by ilyhyuckie



Series: NCT Oneshots [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mating, Multi, Polyamory, Vampires, i always end up writing in the middle of the night, norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyhyuckie/pseuds/ilyhyuckie
Summary: When renjun asked jaemin and jeno to turn him into a vampire so he could live with them forever he didn't expect for it to hurt so damn bad or him to crave them.orthe one norenmin vampire!au where jaemin and jeno turn renjun into a vampire and renjun mates with them.





	Black Swan

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by anonymous but if y'all liked this one I have a chensung vampire fic up (just saying, not that i would or something!1!!) anyway same concept as the chensung fic in this case with vampire turned humans they need blood right after they become one, unlike vampire born vampires who need it right when they turn 19. Also vampires do have blood in my fics. 
> 
> this fic is literally about nothing and just word vomit.
> 
> (this work hasnt been edited yet, i might add things to the ending.)

"fuck this hurts," renjun was curled in a balled sweating out all the water from his small body, and shivering like a leaf.

his whole body was aflame it felt like he was being burnt alive, was this normal or was he dying, wait he technically he was dying but just without ever actually dying.

and because renjun was in pain for so long, going into his third day of this, jeno and jaemin had been on edge all 3 days not even sleeping, not that they needed it but they liked to feel at least a little bit human sometimes, and because their bodies had actually gotten used sleeping at night, they were more tired than usually.

jeno and jaemin had tried to tell renjun that there would be a long suffering for being turned into a vampire unnaturally but renjun didn't care, mostly because he'd do anything to stay with them forever and his body now could probably endure it better than his body at an older age ever could.

just because renjun didn't regret his decision doesn't mean it didn't hurt, he tried to think of positive things like how chenle and jisung had finally mated and how after all of this was over he'd see his friends again and he'd spend the rest of his life with jeno and jaemin.

it took his mind off the pain but didn't remove it, jeno and jaemin chose not to crowd around him too much when he was awake because renjun could lash out at any second, his body was very fragile and so they decided to stick to the outskirts of the room, they really weren't even supposed to be in the room but how could they leave their boyfriend here all alone.

jeno and jaemin had been boyfriends before they even met renjun, who 2 year years ago was just a shy small bean in a den of vampires, every male vampire in the dorm was trying to get with him but jeno and jaemin came to save the day, despite being mated to each other they felt an undeniable pull to the smaller boy and easily fought the other boys, well more like jeno fought them while jaemin cradled renjun in his arms.

jaemin and jeno just watched with worried expressions, eyes popping open when they could see renjun start to turn a lighter shade, which meant that he was nearing the end of the transformation, his skin would eventually go back to it's original color, but he was literally dying at that moment so that's why he turned lighter shade.

renjun's pained cries soon turned to grunts and whimpers, jeno and jaemin's eyes were captivated by renjun, his hair turning silver and finger nails growing (they made a mental note somewhere in the back of their head to trim his nails before they held hands).

renjun stopped gripping the sheets, hands falling limp by his sides, they could see he had grown a little taller but still shorter than them.

they moved quickly to stand on each side of the bed leaning over the boy, they didn't know if this was normal or not but they waited patiently.

renjun suddenly opened his eyes, flashing their silver color at the two men looking at him.

"turn off the fucking lights, they burn."

jeno and jaemin shared shocked glances before jeno went to turn off the ceiling lights and turn on the beside light which was less intense.

"are you ok, renjun." jaemin said hesitantly sitting down beside renjun.

"yes, im just.. i don't know." renjun said significantly softer than before.

"you should rest, you're body probably wants it, you really exerted yourself ." jeno said.

renjun licked his lips looking up at jeno, "except, i'm not really all that tired." 

"renjun..." jeno said not really knowing how to respond.

renjun harshly pulled jeno down, which was pretty hard because, he wasn't aware how strong his vampire actually was but jeno being a vampire and all it didn't phase him.

“I actually feel like marking you two, since i have these and you don't." renjun said thoughtfully, absentmindedly stroking both sides of his necks where jaemin's and jeno's mating marks resided.

vampire renjun was much bolder, and jaemin and jeno didn't exactly hate it but it was all very new.

"what do you think?" renjun asked jaemin straddling him.

jaemin gulped, eyes wide, "uhhh.. i think thats a great idea."

renjun hummed bringing jaemin down into a steady kiss.

jeno was watching intently, if this was how renjun was going to be forever he didn't think he could last forever.

when they pulled away, jeno could see blood on renjun's and jaemin's lips, jeno was more than sure renjun had bit jaemin mid kiss and he was literally about to faint.

jeno swiftly moved behind jaemin to kiss down the back of his spine, and jaemin let out an embarrassing moan.

renjun licked the left side of jaemin's neck because the right had jeno's mating bite mark.

what to do came naturally, his vampire instincts coming in, he bit into jaemin's neck and jaemin gasped eyes falling shut, it actually did feel good, no one renjun almost cried about it back then.

he could feel jeno’s broad chest pressed his back and renjun’s chest pressed against his front. he felt enncased and he very much liked the feeling, when renjun pulled away jaemin slowly came off his high, eyes blinking blearily up and a smiling renjun.

"that felt really good" jaemin said quietly.

renjun chuckled rolling off jaemin and pulling jeno out from behind jaemin, "your turn big boy."

and just like jeno had done to jaemin, jaemin pressed against his back pressing open mouthed kisses on his back.

renjun moved to the right side of jeno's neck because jaemin had already claimed the left.

he licked over the juncture between his should and neck multiple times before sinking in, jeno also experienced the same high as jaemin, too bad it only happened once in forever, and forever was along time.

when he came down off his high he was a lot more level headed than jaemin who was still a little woozy from it all but then again he was the alpha vampire in their group of three.

"ok, now i want to go to bed." renjun said slumping down on the headboard, they all nodded in agreement.

they wondered what all their friends who had literally not seen renjun for three days would say when they saw him, he knew they would tease him, but he would let them tease him forever if that meant he could stay with boyfriends forever as well.

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS? (this work hasnt been edited yet, i might add things to the ending.)


End file.
